


Breaking Point

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Pre-Slash, Quarantine, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: After almost two years as Auror partners, they've learned to function quite well together most of the time. Right now, though, Malfoy seems to be more on edge than ever.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020. It takes place in spring 2004 during a fictional virus outbreak, i.e. not COVID-19, but if you're currently suffering from pandemic anxiety, I'd recommend you reading something fluffier instead, e.g.this one. Please, stay safe!💙
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #330:  
> 1\. Lethal  
> 2\. String  
> 3\. Carriage
> 
> Self-prompt: Quarantine
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“Do you mind?” Malfoy hisses through gritted teeth.

Harry shoots him a quick look from his hunched position on the upholstered bench, defiantly continuing his fiddling with the piece of string he found a couple of hours ago. Malfoy looks pale, even paler than usual, but his patented glare is just as murderous as ever. They’ve been trapped in here for nearly three days, and Malfoy’s patience is wearing dangerously thin.

“What?”

Harry shrugs, turning his gaze to the view outside their tiny window. St Pancras Station is really nothing special to look at, but after three days, anything’s better than the interior of the compartment they’re currently in — not to mention the sight of his agitated companion.

Quarantine, they call it. Prison, more like. Locked up in the Eurostar wizarding carriage to avoid the lethal Muggle virus from spreading to the British Isles from the continent. Not that anyone’s bothered to test them for it; having been to Paris is apparently reason enough for keeping them. Just a nice way of saying thanks for finally solving that fucking Polyjuice fraud case that has kept them awake for the best part of two weeks. 

“For fuck’s sake, Potter — stop it!”

The piece of string is suddenly snatched from Harry’s hands, the yank forceful enough to burn the skin on his fingers. The sudden outburst still echoes through the confined space as he looks up to meet Malfoy’s stormy eyes.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Harry snaps. “I’m just as restless as you, you fucking twat. No need to make this shit any worse than it already is.”

And just like that, Malfoy breaks — slumping down across from Harry, hiding his face in his hands.

It feels like forever before he finally speaks, voice soft and quivering. “I’ve never had a Muggle disease in my life, Potter. My immune system is not prepared for a virus like this, and if I catch it, it’d probably kill me, alright?”

“It’ll be fine, Mal—”

“Is it hot in here?” Malfoy blurts. “I feel like it’s…”

Suddenly, Malfoy’s Auror robes are on the floor and Harry’s presented with his bare, perfect torso.

_ Damn _ .

Harry swallows.

Four more days.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
